Chasing Visions
by hollykaulitzx3
Summary: Alice and Jasper's story, before Twilight. How they meet, fall in love and travel together to find the Cullens, and a whole lot more! Review please? Jasper/Alice.
1. You Kept Me Waiting A Long Time

**okay, this is my very first fanfic ;)  
so please, leave me some reviews? I know that this chapter is a little bit short..but I promise it will get longer ;)  
i wanna dedicate this to miles (cullensdazzleme) because she's amazing...check out her fanfics NOW!**

this is basically my story about how alice and jasper met, and how they travelled together to find the cullens. This is their meeting in Philadelphia, as described by Jasper in Eclipse.  
I don't own any of these characters, Stephenie Meyer does. And she rocks :)

**-------------**

Jasper closed his eyes as he walked.

How on earth had he ended up here? Philadelphia, of all places. It was a stormy day and the rain was thundering down from all directions, but Jasper hardly felt it. Every part of him was concentrating on trying to resist the tempting, alluring human scents that constantly seemed to hang in the air around him. It was driving him crazy. There were thousands of different smells hitting him all at once, making his throat burn madly. As a woman pushed past him, he paused in his tracks, instantly imagining sinking his pearly teeth into her neck...no. He couldn't do it. He started walking again, pulling his scarf up to cover his nose and holding his breath.

Like any other Vampire, Jasper drank blood. But he could never enjoy it. Jasper felt emotions, he could feel the pain of every victim when he cracked their spine or snapped their neck. He had felt what it was like to die, thousands of times. He couldn't do it anymore. It depressed him, drove him crazy...but he could never resist for long. Blood called to him from every direction no matter where he went, and the thirst always got the better of him, driving him to murder each time no matter how hard he tried to ignore it or resist. It was pointless. He had no alternative.

With a long exasperated sigh, he sank back against a wall, still keeping his eyes firmly shut. He didn't dare open them, not even for a second. But even though he couldn't see, Jasper could tell that he was attracting too much unwanted attention just standing here in the rain, it was un-natural. And so, he turned and slipped inside a small diner on the edge of the street that he happened to be standing on.

The diner was bright compared to the dim, shadowy streets outside, and it took a few seconds for his crimson eyes to adjust to the light. But once they had, his vision was immediately drawn to the center of the room, at the bar.

On a high red leather stool, sat a young girl. At once, Jasper knew that she was different. Her scent was the most delicious, tempting thing he had ever smellt in his entire existence...but he didn't want her blood. It was a different sort of scent, strong and inviting. He look an unneccessary long breath and paused in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

As he was stood there thinking, the girl hopped down from the stool. She was small, with a slim figure and short spikey dark hair. She was also the single most beautiful thing Jasper had ever seen in his entire life. Her skin was pale and flawless, and her eyes were dark...shining under her long lashes. The emotions that radiated from her were like nothing Jasper had ever felt before; she was so pure, so happy and perfect. She walked as if she were dancing, gliding effortlessly across the room towards him. A stunning smile lit up her tiny face. He knew instantly that she was the same as him, another Vampire. Jasper instinctively tensed, and then relaxed again. Somehow, he just knew she wouldn't hurt him.

She paused infront of him, catching his eyes. He couldn't look away. And then, she spoke with a voice that sounded almost as if she was singing.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." A weird feeling of protectiveness towards this stranger washed over Jasper. His wary expression softened immediatley and he nodded his head towards her.

"I'm sorry Ma'am."

Her laugh was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. And when she held out her tiny hand, he took it without stopping to think. It just felt...right. Her skin was cool against his, sending shivers up his spine. But he loved it.

She dragged him back out into the street and they kept on walking, passing house after house and she lead him further and further away from the diner and out to the edge of the city. Soon, trees replaced the buildings. And all this time, he couldn't stop staring at her. And she stared back with a thrilled, hopeful expression. They walked in silence until she stopped, and spun around to face him.

"Jasper Whitlock." She said simply. He gulped.

"H-How do you know my name?"

She laughed again, the sound ringing through the trees. And then, her face turned serious and she fell into a thoughtful silence. Jasper waited patiently.

"I'm Alice," she said slowly, with a small smile on her face again. "I saw you."

"You saw me?" He was confused now.

"In my vision," she said, as if that explained everything. Jasper was still lost.

"What vision?"

He shivered again as she took his hand lightly, leading him through the trees. "Oh, I see the future," she told him, in a matter of fact sort of way, "well, I see the future depending on people's desicions anyway. When someone changes their mind, the future changes too. But you never changed your mind!" she added, with a happy squeak. Her energy was infections. Jasper chuckled.

"I never changed my mind?"

"Nope!" She was skipping now. He copied to keep up with her. "It's my power, my visions. Just like you can sense and manipulate emotions." Jasper stopped, staring at her in surprise.

"How do you know about that?" he asked, in a low, cautious voice. In all his life, Jasper had never told anyone that. Not even Maria. So, how did Alice know that now? She just smiled at him cheekily and pulled him forwards. But Jasper still had a few more questions.

"Where are we going, Alice?" He loved the sound of her name. She looked thoughtful again. Her emotions were mixed, unsure and happy at the same time. He squeezed her hand softly and she glanced down at their intertwined fingers for a moment and then beamed.

"We're going to see the Cullens."

-----------------------------

**review please? thankyou ;)**


	2. Could We Be Meant To Be?

**Okay, here's chapter two for you :)  
again, I own nothing.  
Thanks for the reviews! Please, read and review this one too?**

**Thankyou!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"The Cullens?" Jasper was confused. Alice just smirked at him.

"...Yes. They are vegetarians."

"They are what?"

"Vegetarians," she repeated slowly, enjoying Jasper's confusion. He had already figured out that she clearly had a mischievous side.

"Alice...why are we going to see some vegetarians?"

She burst out laughing then, holding her sides. Jasper just watched in amusement, still very confused. But he wanted to know more, he wanted to know all about the Cullens, so he waited patiently until Alice had stopped laughing. She danced her way over to a tree, leaning up against it.

"Well," she explained, "they're vegetarian vampires actually. They don't eat humans."

"They don't eat humans?" Jasper stared at her in shock. How could they be vampires and not eat humans? How on earth was that possible? He'd never heard of it before, but he was suddenly very curious. Maybe, just maybe, they could help him.

"They eat animals," Alice told him. She looked up into his perfect blue eyes, and Jasper could feel waves of happiness rolling from her, happiness and excitement. And longing. He could feel how much she wanted to find them. "There's a whole family of them Jasper! The head of the coven is Carlisle, he's amazing...he hasn't eaten a human in so long, and they actually live among humans, they live normal lives! Isn't that just...amazing?"

Jasper nodded, still sort of shocked. "So, we're going to find them?"

"Well...that's what my visions are telling me!" She danced around, tapping the side of her head cheekily. "I keep seeing us, knocking on their door and being invitied in...living with them. Just like one big happy family."

A happy family. Something that neither of them had. And something that they both wanted, very much. A sudden feeling of content spread through Jasper. For the first time in his existence as a Vampire, he felt hope. He had a purpose, a goal. And...he had Alice. They were going to find the Cullens. He glanced deeply into her sparkling brown eyes. He was determined to find them for Alice, for them, together.

Alice laughed at the expression on his face. She studied him again. Even though she had seen him so many times in her visions, he looked even more perfect now. Her eyes briefly flickered across the scars that stained his skin, but they didn't matter to her. However, she couldn't ignore the burning blackness in his eyes. He was clearly very thirsty.

"Jasper, when did you last feed?"

He winced at the word 'feed'. "Um...a week ago I think," he admitted softly. Alice tutted at him.

"Come on, we can't start travelling if you're still thirsty."

"No, Alice, we can..." Jasper muttered hurriedly. He had forgotten the burning thirst until she mentioned it. But even though he could feel it stinging uncomfortably in his throat, a part of him didn't want to feed.

"What's wrong?" she asked him innocently.

"Feeling the emotions of your prey kind of ruins the enjoyment of the meal." Jasper murmured dryly. She sighed and tugged his arm.

"Jasper, I know. That's why we're not going to hunt humans, silly!"

"We're not?"

"No. Today is the first day of our new...diet." He already knew what she was thinking. Animals. Boy, this was gonna feel weird. But Alice seemed to know what she was doing. She charged into the trees, twitching her nose as she sniffed. Jasper watched, hooked on her. Then, she suddenly vanished. He stayed where he was, wildly looking about for any sign of her. Before he could move an inch, a low dying shriek erupted from the shadows between the trees, not far away. Jasper froze.

"Alice?"

She stumbled out of the bush seconds later, a contented grin plastered on her face. Jasper came over warily to find her standing by the remains of a huge deer. She'd clearly sucked it dry. He sniffed; it certainly didn't smell very nice. But Alice seemed content, so with a shrug Jasper loped off into the bushes. He soon found the herd, and took the nearest one out with a quick snap of the neck. The blood wasn't as sweet, it tasted very dull compared to humans. But to his pleasant surprise, he didn't have to feel any of the horrible emotions that he usually did when he killed something. The only emotion he felt from the dying creature was a tinge of fear, and then it was over. And the blood satisfied his thirst slightly, although he could still feel a slight burn. He wiped his hands clean and found his way back to Alice.

"That was....weird." Jasper couldn't think of a better word.

"Yeah. It tasted a bit...dull."

"I thought so too."

"Well," she smiled cheerily, "I think this could really work, you know!"

Jasper laughed. He took her hand again, and tapped the side of her head with his finger.

"Oh please, you _know_ it's going to work!"

---------------------------------------------

-several weeks later-

Travelling was tiring, even for Vampires. It was also very tricky, because Alice's visions frequently changed. One moment, she would see them in Mexico. The next moment, she'd seen them in Canada. But no matter how far it was, they went to whenever the vision showed them to be.

During all the running, the pair had a lot of time to talk. Alice soon told Jasper everything she knew about the Cullen family.

"Well like I said, the leader of the coven is Carlisle. He has a wife called Esme, and they act as the adopted parents of three vampire children called Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. Emmett is really strong, he's the newest, and Edward has a power too! He can read minds. And Rosalie's in love with Emmett, she's really pretty...."

"Not as pretty as you," Jasper muttered under his breath. Alice didn't seem to notice. She was too wrapped up in her speech.

"You're gonna get on great with Edward...but he's not going to start off in a good way with me because I'm going to steal his room of course..."

"You're going to steal his room?"

"It has the best view in the house!"

Jasper chuckled. "What about Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Well, you'll get on well with Emmett too. He'll always want to challenge you to things though, like wrestling matches. And Rosalie...well, you'll be okay. She's going to be your twin sister."

"My twin sister?"

Alice stopped so suddenly that Jasper didn't realize and kept on running for 100 yards or so. He skidded, and spun back round, running to her side.

"Alice?"She looked unusally embarrassed. He could feel it in her emotions.

"Alice, what's going on?"

"Well..." she avoided his gaze awkwardly, "there's a reason you have to be Rosalie's brother..."

"What's the reason?" he pressed gently. Alice sighed.

"We're sorta...gonna...get together."Jasper blinked. Alice kept talking.

"I saw us...together, Jasper. You have to be Rosalie's brother because we're a couple. Obviously you can't be my brother, otherwise that would be weird...you can't really date your own brother...sorry if it's weird, it's just what i saw...but i understand if you dont want to..." she trailed off, staring at the floor.

But Jasper wasn't listening. With a cheeky smile, he reached out and titled Alice's head back. He pressed his lips to hers, pulling her close. Somehow, he had found the thing that he didn't even know he was looking for. His soulmate. Alice. He didn't care about having a twin sister if it meant he could have Alice. In fact, he didn't care about anything else. Just Alice.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**yes, I like lovey-dovey happy endings :)  
could they be meant to be? haha!  
read and review! thankyou so much! x  
Chapter three will be up as soon as I have chance to write it..**


	3. We're Going To Tennessee!

**Chapter three. Thanks for the reviews I have so far :)  
Read and review this one? Let me know what you think.  
There's a cliffhanger at the end, hahaa. Sorry...I know I'm mean :D  
Hope you like this! **

**---------------------------------------------------------**

They didn't let each other go for hours. In fact, they spent the entire night in each others arms and they didn't pull away for a second. It was one of those moment when they were glad that they didn't need to breath like humans did; they could keep their lips locked for hours that way. But when they finally did end the kiss, Jasper felt breathless, as though his heart had suddenly started to beat again. Alice had brought back the human in him, and she knew it. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling into him with a contented sigh.

"Alice." He whispered her name for no reason, burying his face in her short spikey hair. It tickled his nose, but he didn't move away.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"...I love you."

Jasper knew that he should have been blushing.

---------------------

The next few weeks were very different than the first few. Now, they ran with their fingers intertwined...they never let each other go. They hunted together, only on animals of course. The new diet was harder than both of them imagined. Alice's visions were just as confused as ever, and she got very frustrated with them. They spent the nights running, and they hunted and talked during the day, because it was too risky for them to run in the sunlight incase a human saw them.

"Stupid, _stupid_, visions!" Alice kicked a rock impatiently as she stamped around the clearing. They were spending the day in a forest, not really sure of where they were. The rock went flying for several hundred yards, skimming through the trees before cracking loudly against a very large tree trunk. Jasper watched curiously as she cursed and threw herself down into the grass.

_She's so cute when she's angry,_ he thought.

As he crawled to her side, she let out a defeated sigh. He took her hand.

"Alice, come on. It's not that bad," he said gently, easing her up to her feet. She shot him a glare.

"Yes, it is Jazz. I don't even know where we are anymore! How are we going to find them if my visions keep flickering like this? I've lost track of everything!"

"Shh," he pulled her into his arms, patting her back comfortingly. "Alice, we'll find them. You've seen that, and I know it's true. It will just take time. But I promise, we'll get there."

Alice buried her face in his jacket, muffling her voice. "How? We need a plan Jazz..."

"Well, why don't we just ask someone?"

She sighed, looking up at into his eyes. "Jazz, we can't just ask someone if they know where a huge coven of vegetarian vampires are. It's not that easy..."

"Well, they live normal lives, right?"

"Yeah..." she admitted reluctantly.

"So, they must interact with humans in some way!" Jasper reasoned, "I'm sure someone must have heard of them. We can ask if anyone knows a Carlisle Cullen."

That cheered her up abit. "I suppose..." she murmured thoughtfully, pulling out of his arms and pacing around the clearing again. She paused, closing her eyes and rubbing her fingers on the side of her head, obviously trying to see something in a vision. Then, her eyes shot open.

"Tennessee!"

"Tennessee?"

"That's where we're going Jazz!" She was dancing now, twirling around in circles. "I can see us there...I think...and we're gonna ask someone if they know them, just like you said we were!" she said hurriedly. Jasper watched with a smirk on his face. She was always like this, dancing around and laughing...she was so...Alice. He laughed to himself.

The journey to Tennessee was long, but they only stopped when they needed to. He didn't tell Alice this, but Jasper was finding the 'diet' harder and harder as they days dragged on. The animal blood just tasted so...boring. It didn't satisfy him the way humans did. It just wasn't the same, but at least he didn't have to feel the emotions. Still, Alice seemed to be finding it so easy, she never seemed bothered by it at all, it had been weeks since she last killed a human and she was fine. When they finally arrived in Tennessee, Alice was estatic.

"Jazzy! We're here, we're here!" she squealed, spinning him around. He didn't mind, it was nice to see Alice so happy. It was early evening, the air was cool and it was dark and every human seemed to be in bed, so there was no one around to see the two stunning Vampires as they made their way between the buildings. For some reason, Jasper felt unusually tense.

"Alice...are you sure you saw us here?" He murmured worriedly, squeezing her hand. It was eerily silent.

"...I'm sure." Alice nodded confidently.

"Isn't this place abit...quiet?"

"Well, yes. It's nighttime."Jasper didn't ask any more questions, he let Alice lead him through the buildings.

"I saw us stood outside a really tall building," she explained quietly, "We were talking to someone, asking them if they knew where the Cullens were..."

"Who is going to be awake now? Humans will all be asleep!"Alice stopped and her eyes blanked out again. Jasper waited patiently for the vision to pass.

"It's this way!" she squeaked, skipping forward.

Several minutes later, they ended up outside a very tall building. It took out clearly against the rest, it was massive. It looked a bit like an apartment block, but no one seemed to be living there. Every window was boarded up, the doors were locked and there were no lights on.

"Maybe it's abandoned.." Alice shrugged. She paused, looking up at the sky.

"We were stood here?" Jasper asked. She nodded again, a little impatiently this time.

Suddenly, a cold wind blew across them, wafting an unfamiliar scent into thier faces. Jasper froze. It wasn't a human smell. No...it was something else. Something he had never smellt before. He stepped forward, peering into the shadows, tensed and ready for action, every muscle burning. His brain was on overdrive.

"Alice?" He hissed.

"What is it Jasper?"

"Can you...smell that?" The scent was burning right through him. It was disgusting. "Alice, I think we should go, maybe come back tomorrow..."

But before he could say another word, Alice let out a loud squeal behind him. He spun around, snarling...but she was gone.

---------------------------------------------------

**ooh, cliffhanger :)  
haha, review and let me know what you think.  
Chapter four will be up as soon as I have time to write it :)**


	4. They Don't Travel Alone

**Here's chapter four. This one is ALOT more dramatic than the others, but I wanted to try this out :)  
I promise, there will be some more lovey-dovey parts in future chapters!  
But I needed to create a little trouble on the way, hahaa :)  
please, read and review? Thanks for all the nice reviews so far!**

-----------------------------------------------------------

In all his years, hunting, killing, fighting...Jasper had never been so scared.

A ferocious snarl ripped from his throat, and he didn't attempt to stop it.

"Alice!" he yelled, growling again. _Where was she?_ Panic writhed through him, uncontrollably. _If anything happens to her...I swear..._

Frantically, Jasper glared around. The street was still empty, but the shadows seemed so...full. And the smell! It hung heavy in the air all around him, burning right through him. Before another snarl could escape those marble lips, a crash echoed out into the night.

"ALICE!"

He whirled around just in time to see her come hurtling out of the shadows. She smacked into the wall of the building with a deafening crack, letting out a menacing snarl. Jasper was at her side before she could get to her feet, pulling her into his arms.

"Alice, what just-"

"Shh."

She was breathing unevenly, even though breathing was completely unneccessary. Her eyes were wide, full of confusion and shock, fixed intently on the alleyway that she had just been thrown out of. Jasper placed himself slightly infront of her, following her gaze. If his heart had been beating, it would have been going 100 miles an hour.

"...Alice?" He murmured, breaking the apsolute silence. "...w-what happened?" His voice was low, only she could hear him. But she didn't answer. She just continued to stare. He could feel the fear, the shock and the confusion rolling off her. He opened his mouth again but she silenced him with a flick on her finger.

"Shh. Just...look."

His eyes followed hers yet again, to the dark space behind the building. The wind blew over them again, tainting the air with that horrific smell. But still, he could see nothing.

Suddenly, he froze.

Two specs of light emerged from the blackness. It took Jasper less than a second to realize that they were eyes. Two huge, unblinking yellow eyes. And they were focused on the two vampires, slowly moving forwards towards them. Jasper could faintly make out a vague outline of the creature...it was massive. Bigger than vampires, that's for sure. An agressive snarl built up in his throat, but he was not prepared for what he saw next.

As the creature revealed itself fully, Jasper fell silent.

Now, standing before them, was a wolf.

Obviously, it wasn't an ordinary wolf. No, it was massive. Unnaturally big. One paw alone was the size of Jaspers head. It's fur was jet black, long and tangled, and it's mouth was open slightly, showing row after row of razor sharp teeth that could clearly crush bone. It breathed heavily, scratching it's claws into the dirt as it shuffled forward, closing the gap between them.

"A werewolf..." Alice breathed beside him, bringing Jasper back to his senses. He locked his arm around her, pulling her back slowly as the creature advanced. Neither of them took their eyes off of each other. It was like a staring contest. They backed away until a wall stopped them going any futher. Jasper gulped. They were cornered.

He looked down at Alice as she tugged his sleeve. "Jasper," she muttered, slightly paniked, "I can't see anything! My visions...I can't see what's going to happen..." she was frowning in concentration, her eyes closed tightly. Jasper squeezed her hand.

"What do you think it wants?" he hissed, his voice rising slightly. If it had been just Jasper, alone, he wouldn't have minded as much. But he couldn't fight and protect Alice at the same time and he couldn't bear the thought of Alice fighting that...thing. He clenched his jaw.

"...I don't know," she admitted.

The wolf had stopped, several metres infront of them. It was still staring, still breathing unevenly. Jasper tried to place himself infront of Alice again, but she stepped to the side. He looked at her frantically as she took a timid step forward, clearing her throat.

"...Hello." She said clearly. Jasper bit down on his lip.

_Alice, what are you doing?!_ He screamed inside his head, _Come back! You're way too close to it, please just step back! _

But obviously, she didn't hear him.

The wolf was staring blankly at her. And then, without warning, it spun around and vanished back into the shadows again. Jasper let out a steady breath. He instinctively pulled Alice backwards, not relaxing his aggressive position for a second. _Surely...surely it can't be over already?_

"Hello." The reply came from the alley. Jasper stiffened. The voice was cold, with a slight accent.

A man emerged now. He was tall, broad and musclar, with thick long black hair. His skin was dark, just like his eyes. He wasn't wearing much, just a ripped pair of jeans.

Jasper decided now was the time for some answers. "Who are you?"

The man paused before replying. "I am Dylan."

"You're a werewolf..." Alice exclaimed quietly. It wasn't a question. Her expression was a mixture of fasination and caution.

Dylan's expression grew hard. He glared at her. "And you are a Vampire."

"Yes." Jasper answered for both of them. He didn't see the point of denying it.

"And you hunt humans." This was definitely not a question.

Alice smirked indignantly. "Actually...we don't. Not anymore."

"Not anymore?" Dylan was confused.

"We hunt animals." Jasper explained, in an equally hard voice. It took Dylan a few moments to speak again.

"Why?" His voice was harsh. Jasper growled softly.

"Personal reasons." He didn't want to have to explain himself to some werewolf.

There was an awkward pause. Jasper locked his arm even tighter around Alice's waist. Dylan just stood, clenching his fists at his side and staring at them with an unreadable expression.

"I think that I should inform you that I'm not alone," he said suddenly, nodding backwards into the darkness. "Werewolves travel in packs."

"And why are you telling us this?" asked Jasper. His eyes were blazing, he could feel it.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to be trying to...escape."

Again, Jasper growled. Alice took over.

"What do you mean by escape? You don't own us. We're not your prisoners." She kept her voice as cold as his. Dylan smiled awkwardly.

"Are you not aware of the laws, blooksucker?" He didn't wait for a reply. "We are the sworn enemies of Vampires, we protect the humans here. You really think that we are just going to let you walk away from us now?"

"We haven't hurt a single human" Alice reminded him harshly.

"But how do we know that you won't?"

"Well...you're just going to have to trust us, aren't you?"

His laugh rang through the night.

"You want us to _trust you_?"

"Yes" Alice replied simply, "We've done nothing wrong."

But Dylan just shook his head. "I'm sorry...that doesn't change anything."

--------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked that :)  
Sorry if you didn't for some reason...  
But I wanted abit more drama, hahaa.  
Like i said, some lovey-doveyness coming up for all you Jalice lovers soon, I promise!**

please, read and review!  
that would make my day, thanks :)


	5. Fighting, Running, Loving

**Okay guys, here is chapter five :)  
As promised, there's a little bit more lovey-doveyness at the end. And there will be LOTS more, of course :)  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, review?  
It means alot. And the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update this thing.  
Sorry if the whole 'fight' thing isn't very good. I've never tried writing about a fight before, hahaa!**

**I'm proud of this chapter. It's the longest yet, I think. And it took FOREVER to write. Haha.**

**anyway...enjoy :)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry...that doesn't change anything."

There was a long moment of silence. Suddenly, after that one sentence, the atmosphere had changed. Jasper could feel tension pressing in on all sides, mixed with anger, confusion...and fear? His eyes darted to Alice, stood half behind him, clinging onto his hand. The fear was obvious in her eyes. She hadn't seen this in her vision, she hadn't expected it. And clearly, this was all new to her.

He couldn't restrain his growl now. This..._dog_...was scaring his Alice. _No one_ did that. No one.

"What do you mean?" He hissed, fighting to keep his voice down. He had a sudden urge to scream, to attack...but Dylan's warning was ringing over and over in his head like a bell.

_Werewolves don't travel alone._

The werewolf smirked. His smile was dazzling. His eyes didn't leave Jaspers for a second. "I said, that doesn't change anything." He spoke slowly, as though he was talking to someone who was partially deaf. Patronising them.

"I know what you _said,_" Jasper snapped, through gritted teeth, "but what did you _mean_?" He wasn't in the mood for games.

"Oh!" Dylan seemed almost pleasantly surprised at the question. He spread his arms, still smirking. "I thought that part was obvious." Then, he lowered his voice, his expression falling into a harsh frown again as he spoke. "The fact that you haven't hurt anyone here doesn't change anything. Which means, we are still going to have to deal with you."

Alice hissed from behind Jasper. "Deal with us?"

He squeezed her hand again; her fear was fading, replaced by sparks of anger. He sent her a wave of calm, as much as he had in him. Avoiding a fight was his priority here, he could not..._would not_ let her get hurt. Werewolves did not travel alone, he reminded himself. How many of them were out there?! That smell still hung in the air, although he had forgotten about it until now. But now, it seemed to be everywhere, blocking out all his other senses.

Dylan had backed away slightly. But no one relaxed.

Jasper ducked his head slightly, whispering to Alice in a voice that only she could hear. "Alice, can you smell them?" He tried to hide the worry in his voice. But apparently, Alice still picked up on it.

"...Yes. How many do you think there are?"

"I don't know." Jasper winced. He wished more than ever that he could have given her a different answer. But he couldn't. He had to be honest. He didn't even know how long they had left, there was no time for lies.

He let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"Alice, can you see what's going to happen?"

She didn't have chance to reply. A low, grisly snarl rippled through the air, followed by a piercing howl. It was the sort of sound that sent shivers down your spine, something that you would associate with a ghost story or a murder mystery. Not the sort of thing you would expect to here in Tennessee, that's for sure.

But there were no humans around to hear it. Just two vampire soulmates, trapped against a wall and hopelessly outnumbered.

The wolves came from nowhere, from different directions. Each one was as big as the last. And they knew exactly what they were doing.

Within seconds, they were surrounded. There was no time to think, to plan, to panic. With several powerful bounds they were penned in against the wall, trapped in by wolf after wolf. The growls that rolled from between their teeth reminded Alice of distant thunder, before the storm had actually started. Underneath their fur she could see their muscles, the steel claws that lined their paws. Powerful was an understatement.

Human Dylan was long gone. The black wolf Dylan was back. It wasn't hard to see who was the leader of this pack.

Jasper grabbed for Alice, snarling. After years of fighting, planning strategies, winning over his opponents...he wasn't going to go down like this. His mind was racing as the paws closed in, thudding on the concrete floor. The vampire looked up.

A full moon shone in the sky. Jasper growled.

It all began to fast for anyone to stop it. A powerful leap sent two wolves shooting towards them. There was barely any time to react.

"ALICE!" He roared, pulling her down. She snarled, lashing out as one of the oversized dogs skidded beside them against the wall. The wolf grunted. With one flick of it's paw, it knocked her roughly sideways into the wall with a brutal crack. Jasper hissed. A vague plan had formed in his head.

"Alice, get on my back." He snapped. She didn't question him, swinging herself onto his back instantly. _Now if he could just find an escape route..._

A well aimed headbutt almost knocked him over. He darted and turned, sharply ducking under several pairs of snapping jaws. They were everywhere now, all he could see was the enemy. Pain shot through his leg as one pair of teeth made contact with his marble skin, causing him to stumble slightly as he spun around, kicking out. Jasper winced as his foot smacked into the side of the creature, closing his ears to the agonised howl.

"JASPER!" Alice shrieked suddenly. He ducked just in time. The wolf lashed out into mid air, exactly where Alice's head had been seconds ago.

"Jasper, let me down," she hissed in his ear as he continued to duck and hiss. "I can help you, just let me down!"

"No!" He yelled back, grunting in pain as his head made knocked into the wall.

"Jasper, PLEASE!"

Reluctantly, he loosened his grip on her. Before he knew it, she was tangled in the mass of fur and teeth, snarling and growling. Watching her fight was like watching a dance, she was so...elegant. She span, twirled under their every attack. But there were too many. He watched on in horror as she vanished underneath them.

"NOO!" He bellowed. With strength he didn't know he had, Jasper tore them away. He didn't feel the scratches on his arms and face as they continued to wear him down. His arms locked around her, pulling her into the security of his embrace. Fighting wasn't going to work...there was only one other option that Jasper was willing to take.

Run.

He did just that. Throwing her over his shoulders, Jasper ran like he had never run before. Every muscle and nerve in his body burned, screaming for freedom. He skidded, his feet barely touching the floor as they sped through street after street. Behind them, he could hear hear those thudding paws, the yelps and barks of the pack.

"Make a left here." Alice instructed. Jasper sprinted around the corner. "Now a right."

Alice knew where to go, and Jasper ran wherever she told him to run, like always. He didn't look back for a single second and he didn't slow down until the sounds of the wolves had completely stopped.

"Jasper, stop. They're not following anymore!"

"...Not just yet," he panted.

Alice shook his shoulders lightly. "Jasper, just stop."

He skidded to a halt between the trees, crumpling down on the floor. Pain surged through him. It was almost light now, sun flickered faintly through the trees.

They did it. They had won.

Still panting, Jasper turned to where Alice was sitting beside him. But her expression was not what he had expected. Carefully, he pulled himself into a sitting position beside her. Her eyes were closed, her chest was heaving. Worry stabbed him.

"Alice?" He murmured softly.

Slowly, she turned to look at him with a pained expression.

"Jazzy...I-I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Jasper was confused. He ran a hand slowly down her face. "Love, you have nothing to be sorry for..."

"B-But, I didn't see them..." she blurted out. "I didn't see it Jasper! Maybe if I had looked properly, maybe that would never have happened! And now, look at you! You're all h-hurt.."

Wordlessly, she broke down against his chest. Her body shook with tearless sobs. Jasper bit down on his lip, instinctively pulling her closer to him, wrapping her up in his arms. How could she blame herself for this?! He rocked her gently, running his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to confort her.

"Alice, none of this is your fault, love. You couldn't have changed it, I don't blame you." He pulled her back slightly, looking into her eyes. "But listen, the pain from the fight is nothing compared with the pain that I feel when I see you like this..."

He meant every word. Slowly, his fingers traced across her bottom lip, down her jawline. He pulled her foward, crushing his lips to hers and pulling her even closer into his chest as he kissed her, passionatley. She moaned quietly, locking her hands in his honey blonde hair.

"Jasper?" her voice came out like a breathless gasp. He chucked softly.

"Yes, love?" He whispered, as he kissed down her neckline. She moaned again.

"I love you."

"Mmmm.." was his only reply. He didn't have any other words. Slowly, his lips met hers again as they rolled over in the grass. Alice forgot about the fight in seconds, all she knew was that she was wrapped up in the arms of the most perfection person on earth. He was _hers._ She knew that, and she loved it. Her hands worked down his body and she rolled on top of him. His every kiss burned through her skin, like an eletric current. Again, she moaned as his lips made contact with the skin at the base of her neck. She found herself wishing this would never stop. Jasper breathed out against her skin, making her shudder. His mouth needed to be everywhere at once, his hands were trailing down her body and he could tell that she loved it as he bit down on her lip, teasing her. She whimpered softly, removing his shirt while his cool fingers made short work of her dress...

----------------

Several hours of bliss later, and they were still tangled up together in the grass. Just skin on skin, nothing in between. The sun danced over their skin, lighting them up like diamonds. Jasper ran his hand over Alice, laughing low and gentle as her skin shone under his touch.

"Mary Alice Brandon, you might just be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.." he growled playfully. She laughed, knotting their fingers together, tracing the muscles on his toned chest.

"I should hope so," was her cheeky reply. She snuggled into his shoulder with a contented sigh, knowing that they had forever to be this way. It was a nice thought.

She leaned across, kissing him warmly again.

And then, her eyes slid closed into another vision..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you have it :)  
Probably the worst cliffhanger ever..haha. But I've got good plans for the next chapter...  
Reviews? Thankyou so much guys.  
Also, I dont own this! Stephenie Meyer does, she's a genius. I do own Dylan though, but I don't own the whole 'werewolf' thing.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Strangers In The Woods

**Sorry there was a little bit of a wait for this chapter. Thanks again for the reviews!  
PLEASEE review this one. It really does make my day. The more reviews I get, the faster I'm likely to update this!  
I hope you like this chapter anyway. It took me a whole evening, hahaa.  
I didn't do my science project, because I was writing this! So, if I fail science...I'm blaming Alice and Jasper! :) **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice's eyes slid closed into another vision.

_- They were walking together, in perfect formation. There was three of them in total, dressed roughly in ragged, dirty clothes and they were barefoot. None of them spoke a word as they pushed through the trees. It was nighttime; a crescent moon hung in the sky. And their eyes were as black as coal. _

Alice's eyes flickered open.

"Alice?" Jasper ran a hand down her arm softly. "What did you see, love?"

It took the little Vampire a few seconds to put it all together in her mind.

"...I saw, Vampires. Three of them Jazz."

"You saw three Vampires?" Jasper was curious now. He propped himself up on one arm, looking into her eyes with a mixed expression.

Alice nodded slowly. "Yes...they were walking. Through a wood, I think. Well, through trees anyway..."

"What else?"

"It was night. And...and, they were thirsty."

Jasper let out a low groan. "Thirsty? Let's hope they don't run into the werewolves." He slowly pulled himself to his feet, chuckling dryly at the thought of three Vampires up against that pack. "So, what does the vision mean?"

"I think...we'll probably meet them," Alice explained. She pulled herself up beside him, shrugging on her coat. It was necessary, even though the cold didn't bother her. She couldn't just walk around in a t-shirt, people would be suspicious.

"We're going...to meet them?" Beside her, Jasper hesitated. It wasn't that he was scared. It's just that, besides Alice, Jasper had only met two other _pleasant_ Vampires. Peter and Charlotte. They had been his friends, very close friends...but he had left them long ago. His instinct taught him to fear others of his kind, it was natural after all he had been through. He took a steady breath and studied Alice's face. Her eyes were closed, her finger tapping against her temple impatiently. Then, she gave a small, triumphant smile.

"Yes! We're going to meet them."

"...Are you sure that's a good thing? Are they...nice?" The word 'nice' seemed like an understatement compared with what Jasper _wanted_ to say, but Alice seemed so pleased with this vision and he didn't want to bring her down.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Jasper, they won't hurt us. Well, I don't think they will. I can't see any pain in our future just yet," she joked, patting his arm.

Inside, this didn't kill his worry. But, being the gentleman he was, Jasper put on his best smile. "Okay then love, so...when do you think this meeting will take place?"

"Not for a few days," she replied, "There's a crescent moon in the vision. And right now, the moon is practically full. So, we'll have to wait until it's crescent-shaped!"

Jasper raised his eyebrows. He was no astronomer, he had no idea what she meant.

----------------------------------------------------------

For the next few days, they travelled. Mostly they just walked, as Jasper had lost his liking for running after his wolf-escape incident. And it was much easier for them to talk when they were walking, and they did alot of talking. Of course, they hunted too. Again, Jasper noticed how easy this seemed to be for Alice. For him, it was hard, probably much harder than it should be. It was easier at night, or when they were travelling away from towns, because he couldn't smell the humans there...that rich, warm, tempting smell. But the burn never really died. Alice never seemed to complain.

Almost a week passed with little change.

One night, they were hunting in a thick forest, on the edge of a small country village. Jasper had just brought down a bear, a huge, black one. It had been harder than usual to sink his pearly teeth into it's neck...the bear's fur was thick. Jasper had drained it's body in seconds, and 'diposed' of it nearby. He was leaning against a tree, waiting for Alice.

She soon came skipping out of the trees nearby, licking her lips jokily. And she burst into laughter when she looked at him.

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "What's so funny?" He asked, a little self-conciously. He wasn't used to being laughed at. It took Alice quite a few minutes to calm down. When she did, she stepped lightly to his side.

"Your teeth.." she giggled, "You've got black fluff stuck in your teeth! What have you been eating Jazz?!" She laughed to herself as he stared down at the floor in embarrassment, plucking the fur from his mouth.

"A bear..." he muttered, cursing inwardly. _Stupid black fur_...

Alice kissed him fondly on the cheek. "I'm sure it was a very scary bear" she assured him, smirking cheekily.

Jasper growled playfully. "Very scary," he told her firmly, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled his little pixie into him, kissing her head while she laughed and playing absently with her hair. When he pressed his lips to hers, she responded, kissing him back softly. They stood like that for a while, completely absorbed in their own little world together, until Jasper felt Alice freeze in his arms.

"Alice?" He murmured, looking down her her with worry. "...Alice?"

She wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were focused over his shoulder. Keeping his arms around her, he turned to see what she was staring at.

A crescent moon hung in the sky.

Jasper knew what that meant.

Alice's eyes were wide now. She pulled herself back furthur out of Jasper's arms, while all he wanted to do was pull her closer. "Jazz, the moon! That means...the vampires!"

Jasper groaned to himself.

"We're probably going to meet them tonight," she concluded happily, intertwining their fingers and staring up at the moon. "Isn't that great, Jazz? Hey, do you think they'll know the Cullens?"

"I don't know Alice..." Jasper wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy worrying. A thousand problems with this situation were dancing through his mind, like a blur.

He shuddered uneasily. "Do you have any idea what time?"Alice shook her head, adding to his concern. He just didn't trust any other Vampires near his Alice. What if they hurt her? Even though he was pretty good at 'masking his pain'...Alice noticed.

"Are you worried?" She asked quietly. He could feel concern in her emotions. Jasper sighed.

"It's just...we don't even know them Alice. They could be...well...dangerous."

"Jasper," She squeezed his hand. "They won't hurt us...why would they?"

"Well...they might just be..evil."

"Evil? Jazz, come on. It will all be okay." She laughed quietly, smoothing out the frown lines on his pefect forehead with her finger. "You worry too much," she added softly.

She was right, and he knew it. But he couldn't stop himself. But Jasper wasn't defeated yet.

"What if...what if they are though, Alice? What then? What if -"

A sudden, velvet voice cut him off.

"Relax. Your lady friend is right."

A few things happened very suddenly then. Instinctively, Jasper pulled Alice behind him, growling softly and crouching defensively. He hadn't even heard what the stranger had said...all he knew was that someone was there, and they were a stanger. And from the trees opposite them, there was a blur of movement.

Jasper and Alice found themselves facing three Vampires.

To Alice, there was no surprise. She had seen them all before.

There were two males. They were both tall, but very different from each other in almost every other way imaginable. One was blonde, with short, scruffy hair...and the other had hair that was the same colour as his eyes, black as coal. All three of them had very pale skin, unusually pale, even for a Vampire. The female was much smaller, although she was still bigger than Alice. Her hair was blonde too, long and slightly curly. They were all dressed roughly, just like in the vision, with jeans and t-shirts and no shoes and no other possessions with them at all. And they looked older than Alice and Jasper, maybe late twenties, but still inhumanly beautiful.

Alice pushed her way from behind Jasper. "You...I...Hello!" She exclaimed, holding a hand forward to shake. Jasper fought back the temptation to pull her back into his arms, as the blonde male reached forward and shook her hand. She was beaming at the strangers.

"...Hello." The blonde male spoke with a British accent, something Jasper hadn't really heard much before. "I am Alex. This is Gareth and Angela." He gestured to the two behind him as he spoke, smiling widely at Alice. Something wasn't right. Jasper bit down harder on his bottom lip as he felt _lust_ radiating from the blonde Vampire..._directed at Alice?!_

_This can't be happening!_ he thought, in frustration. Couldn't this blondie keep his lustful emotions to himself?! Was it not obvious that Alice was clearly with Jasper?!

"Nice to meet you," Alice was oblivious to Alex's intentions. She smiled polietly at the guests. "My name is Alice, and this is Jasper."

Three pairs of black eyes glanced towards him. Jasper gulped.

"Hello."

Alex nodded. It was obvious to anyone that he was in charge here. Gareth and Angela hung back on either side of him, warily glancing about and sometimes throwing meaningful looks towards each other. Jasper didn't miss a thing. Alex started speaking again.

"So, Miss Alice, what brings you to be passing through these woods?"

Alice took a deep breath. "We're...searching for someone actually."

"May we be of any help to you both?"

"We're looking for the Cullens."

"I see."

"Have you heard of them?"

Alex paused, hesistating before continuing. "Miss Alice, it has been a long and hard day for the three of us, and we are rather...thirsty right now. But perhaps, after we have...quenched our thirst, we can talk about this?"

Alice nodded eagerly. "Of course! We'll wait here."

Alex swiftly swept forward and kissed her hand. The feelings that flowed from him hit Jasper like a tidal wave...he shuddered.

_Oi! BLONDIE! Get your paws off my Alice!_ He was screaming silently to himself, inside his head. He almost lept forward when Alex winked at Alice as he passed her.

The trio had vanished seconds later. Alice skipped to Jasper's side, hitting him with a whirlwind of hopeful and happy emotions. He smiled weakly.

"Jazz, isn't this great?! Maybe they know where the Cullens are!" She started to dance around him, singing to herself. _Maybe, finally...we'll find them!_ she thought. But Jasper couldn't catch up in her happy mood.

"Hmm." That was all he could say. Jealousy was not something he enjoyed feeling...escpecially if he was the one who was experiencing it.

"Jazz, what's wrong now?" She was at his side again, sighing softly. "They won't hurt us, you know."

"I know."

"Then what's wrong?"

"...He kissed your hand." Jasper hissed through gritted teeth. Alice seemed surprised.

"...So?"

Jasper groaned. "Alice, if you could feel his emotions...Urghh. It's all lust. For you." His voice came out a little sharper than he had intended it to be. Alice's eyes widened.

"For me?"

"Yes."

She was kissing him in seconds. Every time her lips touched his, Jasper felt like an electric current was being passed through him...it sent shivers down his spine. Every touch, every breath...

"Jasper," Alice's voice sounded breathless as she pulled away, looking him dead in the eye. "Do you honestly think you're going to lose me to that _thing_?"

He didn't reply. He just kissed her again. He was determined to NEVER lose her. To ANY thing.

A polite cough rang out behind them.

And for the first time that night, Jasper openly beamed at the look on Alex's face.

_Hahaa! In your face Blondie! This one is MINE._ he thought to himself again, this time enjoying the jealously. Alice smirked. She could easily guess what he was thinking.

Gareth and Angela stepped forward too, with Alex.

"So...enjoy your hunt?" Alice asked, politely. Alex nodded.

"Indeed. Now...about the Cullens...."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooh, so what do these new Vamps know about the Cullens?  
Well...wait for Chapter Seven, and then you'll find out! Hahaa.**

PLEASEE REVIEW! If you do, I'll buy you your very own Edward Cullen. Ha.  
I've set myself a little goal of 50 reviews by Chapter 10. So...please help me make that happen.  
Let me know what you think :) x


	7. Resisting The Temptations

**I'm putting this chapter up again, because I made some mistakes last time I uploaded it :)  
Sorry guys! Hahaa.  
Anyway, please review. THANKYOU so much for all the reviews on Chapter Six, honestly, it means alot!**

Dedicated again to Miles (cullensdazzleme), because she's amazing and she's given me some great ideas for this!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now...about the Cullens..."

Alice and Jasper listened closely as Alex stepped forward.

"I presume you are talking about Carlisle and his coven?" He asked, delicately.

Alice squeaked. "Yes, that's them!" she replied eagerly. Alex nodded.

"We have met them," he confirmed, looking slightly too proud of himself. "They are a very..._interesting _group, I must say. They took us by surprise."

"How so?" Jasper asked, curiously.

"Well...they are certainly very different. Are you aware of their...'diet'?"

Alice nodded her head. "Yes. That's part of the reason that we are looking for them."

This shocked Alex. He stared at the couple for a moment, as if he was trying to put it altogether in his head, as though it didn't make sense.

"You...you want to be like them?" He asked, trying to make it sound like a simply polite inquiry. But both Alice and Jasper could tell what he really thought. His uncomfortable shudder gave him away instantly. Clearly, he didn't approve of the Cullen's chosen 'diet'.

Alice looked up at Jasper before replying, and he nodded. "Yes," she stated firmly. "We're hoping to join their coven, actually."

Again, Alex looked shocked. There was an awkward pause, before he regained himself and spoke again.

"Why...are you lonely?" The comment was patronising in every way.

Jasper frowned. "Why would she be lonely?" He asked, a little sharply. Alex raised his eyebrows. Jasper tightened his hold around Alice's waist.

"Oh..." the blonde vampire smiled, at Alice of course, "I just presumed that it must get a little lonely, travelling just the two of you..." he trailed off when his eyes met Jasper's furious expression. Alice glanced worriedly between the two of them.

"No, no...just me and Jazz is fine," she said hastily, nudging Jasper softly in the ribs, "It's just how I like it," she added. He relaxed slighted beside her, although not taking his eyes off his blonde opponent for a second.

"I see." That was all Alex could say in reply. He inclined his head slightly towards Alice. "So, you wouldn't want to join our group then?"

Alice let out a long sigh. "I'm afraid not Alex." She lowered her voice slightly, and closed her eyes, sounding very tired. "Actually, your group is going to end shortly. You're all going to run into a huge pack of very angry werewolves in Tennessee, and unfortunately, Angela is going to lose her life. Then, Gareth will leave you because Angela is the only reason he's here anyway. And..." she paused, rubbing her temple, "Ooh! Looks like one werewolf is a little more than just determined to get his paws on you. Ouch!" she winced.

Alex gulped, his eyes suddenly very wide. "Um...excuse me?"

Alice pulled a very strange face and closed her eyes. Jasper answered for her.

"She's a physic." He was trying very hard not to laugh as Alice continued making strange 'ouch' sounds next to him. Alex's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"She's a _what?!_"

"She can see the future."

It was very hard _not_ to laugh at the expressions on their faces as they stared at Alice. Angela looked terrified about her death sentence, her mouth was a perfect 'O' shape, and she was glancing around warily. Gareth just looked extremely uncomfortable. And Alex looked like the Volturi were about to run in and murder him at any second.

With a loud sigh, Alice clapped her hands loudly, grinning and breaking the tense moment. "Oh! Alex, do you possibly have any idea where the Cullen family are right now?"

"I...um...I don't know. Last I heard, they were in Canada."

"Canada?"

"Yes, but...they're not there anymore. I-I heard that they had moved." His voice faltered slightly, much to Jasper's amusement.

"...and do you know where they moved to?"

Alex shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Well," Alice sighed again. "It's been very nice meeting you, but I'm afraid myself and Jasper have to go and run to Canada now. See you again sometime?"

"...Of course."

Alice grabbed Jasper's hand, pulling him away from the trio. As she ran, she called over her shoulder. "Good luck with the werewolves!"

------------------------------------------------------

They ran solidly for about three hours, not talking, just enjoying each other's company, concentrating on the rhythm of their feet on the floor, running in unison. The surroundings went by like a blur, and slowly the dark sky lightened. By the time they came out of the trees, the first rays of sun were coming up from the horizon. Jasper stopped, taking Alice's hand.

"Alice...maybe we should stop for now, and start running tonight. Someone might see us."

"Yes, I guess so..." she sighed unwillingly, sitting down on the grass and closing her eyes. Jasper sat down with her.

"You know, I hate Alex."

Beside him, Alice laughed quietly. "I know. And I think he knew that too," she teased.

"I feel abit sorry for him though..."

"Why?" She poked his arm softly.

"Well...you know, the werewolves. What did the vision look like?" She laughed then, very loudly. It was like music, so beautiful. Jasper grinned.

"What's so funny now?"

"Oh, come on Jazz! I didn't really see him getting mauled by a werewolf!"

"You _lied_?!"

She shrugged. "He was annoying me."

"Alice, Angela thinks she's going to die now. And Alex thinks he's going to get eaten! Oh, but I think you were right about Gareth. He looked very uncomfortable."

She smiled. "Jasper, I'm always right."

--------------------------------------------------------

Canada was a long way to run, even at Vampire speed. After a week of almost continuious running, they were only halfway there and Alice was complaining.

"Jazz, please?"

"Alice, no. We can't go shopping! This is not the time for that!"

"But, I've been wearing the same outfit practically all week!"

"Yes, and it looks beautiful on you!"

She paused and beamed at him, momentarily sidetracked. But, not for long.

"Well...can't I just go? You can stay out here!"

Jasper sighed. "Alice, we don't have time!"

She huffed, folding her arms. "Jasper, I don't take that long to shop," she reminded him. "I can get an outfit in minutes."

"Alice, no..."

Jasper knew he was going to lose this fight the second she pulled herself into his arms. Those puppy dog eyes were so damn persuasive! She looked up at him, pouting slightly with her bottom lip, batting her eyelashes like a little girl.

"Jazzy..."

"Alice..."

"Shh," She kissed him softly. "Please?"

"...But..."

"For me?"

That had done it. What wouldn't Jasper do for Alice? He sighed, defeated.

"I'm only giving you an hour in that shop, understand?" He tried to sound firm, but he couldn't. Not when Alice was screaming with joy and dancing around in circles.

"JAZZY! Oh, thank you, thank you!" She kissed him again, laughing. He sighed, but smiled.

"Anything for you, Alice."

They were in the middle of nowhere, but Alice insisted she could smell a designer store anywhere. She lead the way, talking nonstop about her of her favourite fashion icons and styles, and even though Jasper didn't have any idea what she was talking about, it was still nice to walk alongside her and listen to her babbling on. Her eyes lit up in such an amusing way whenever she talked about shoes.

The town that Alice found was pretty small, but there were ALOT of shops. As they entered, Jasper immediately regretted not hunting on the way here. He had been too engrossed in Alice's description of her perfect prom dress. But, as they walked between the buildings, thousands of rich, human smells hit him powerfully. Quickly, he held his breath, concentrating on Alice's words.

"Look, Jazzy!" She squealed, pointing at a large shop that stood out from all the rest. "I'm going in there, you coming?" She tugged his hand.

Jasper paused. All those humans in there...ooh. His insides twisted painfully.

"Actually, I think I'll wait out here..." he replied, uneasily. He saw the disappointment in her face. "I want to be surprised by your outfit!"

Her smile came back. "Okay! I'll be back soon, you'll wait here, right?"

"Of course."She was gone in seconds, lost in her own little world. And Jasper was left alone in the street, still holding his breath.

The multitude of smells was getting worse and worse by the second. The dull burn in his throat had risen to an aching, throbbing heat that threatened to take him over at any second. Dizzily, he stumbled to an alleyway nearby, turning away from the street behind him.

Those smells! They were so...tempting. Some were rich and strong, others were floral and sweet...but all of them were pulling his senses in a direction he desperately did not want to go. He had tried to hard these past few months, to put off ever having to be a murderer again. When he was with Alice, it was all worth it. She was always so proud of him, always so happy to see him surviving off the animal blood like she did. It gave her hope that they would fit in better with the Cullens.

But, Jasper wasn't with Alice now. And suddenly, the smells that circled him seemed so much more worth it.

_No_, he thought, angry at himself, _NO! You've worked so hard, you can't let go now. Think about Alice, think about how proud she is. Think about what she would say if you ever..._

He lost his train of thought as the wind changed.

One woman had picked the wrong time to walk past the alleyway that he was stood in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this!  
Please, review and let me know what you think?  
You don't even have to have an account on here, you can just be anonymous :)  
THANKYOU!**


	8. Confessions Of A Broken Vampire

**Thankyou so much for the 50 reviews! I'm so happy now :)  
There's not as much action in this one. But it's a really sweet moment, for all you Jalice lovers.  
I just imagined that this would be something that they would go through together.  
And I promise, I have some good stuff planned for future chapters! :)**

**Please, review. Thankyou! **

**I don't own anything. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was over so fast.

Before the young lady could take another step in her brilliant red heels, Jasper was locked around her. He moved so fast that no one had chance to see what happened, and she didn't feel a thing. Her neck and spine snapped silently as he threw her down on the floor, unable to bear it any longer.

And then, the emotions hit him. Pain, fear..._death_. They rolled over him, smacking into him like a tidal wave, a forceful blow of feelings. Her final feelings. And he looked down onto her pale, lifeless face, he realized that she would never feel anything else.

_What had he done?!_

He had to stop himself, get a grip on things. But it was almost impossible, with the crimson liquid leaking from her body onto the floor at his feet. His teeth were embedded in her neck in less than a second, sucking her dry with hunger. That taste! It was sensational, amazing...so much better than animal blood. It was like Jasper had been starved for all these months, and finally, he had just had his first proper meal. The hunger and desire overruled him.

Once he had finished, Jasper quickly wiped his mouth. And again, the guilt hit him as he looked down on her.

_What if she had a family? What about her friends?_ He gulped. _What about her soulmate?...What had he done?!_

He had just destroyed another life. Again. All this time, Jasper has promised himself that he would never do this again! He would never take another human from the earth. But...he just had.

It took a few moments to let it sink in. A sharp pain rose in his chest. Suddenly, he just wanted to scream. To take back what he had just done, even though it was so natural for him.

A passing car brought him back out of his whirlwind nightmare of thoughts.

Alice. Oh god. She was in the shop, she'd be back any minute!

Jasper knew that in time, he would get over this. He would forgive himself. But...Alice. She would be so hurt, wouldn't she? How could he forgive himself for hurting her like this? For breaking all his promises to her?

Mind racing, Jasper dragged the corpse to the back of the alley and shoved it promptly behind a bin. His chest was heaving.

_I'm weak,_ he told himself, _I'm weak, and stupid, and careless..._

_- INSIDE THE SHOP, WITH ALICE -_

It was like a fashion paradise! Alice didn't actually know where to start. She was lost among dresses and purses and hats and bags and shoes...thank goodness she had a credit card and vampire speed! Shopping would be done in no time. Immediatley, she leapt and grabbed a basket, piling things on. All around her, people were staring in awe at just how much she appeared to be buying.

Alice paused and looked up warily at all the staring faces. She was getting a little carried away...maybe she should put some stuff back...

No. It was all way too nice to leave. Who knows when Jasper would give her another shopping oppertunity like this?!

Sneakily, she ducked behind some clothes racks, admiring some very nice (and very expensive) red heels.

And then, she froze, as another vision came into her head.

Thank goodness no humans were around to see the expression on her face after what she saw.

Jasper. And...a human. Well, what was left of her anyway. Blood, spilling everywhere. His eyes, glowing crimson, his teeth sinking into her neck...the snap of her spine...

Alice winced. The images flooded her brain, replaying themselves over and over in her mind.

The snap, the blood...Jasper. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper.

Finally, her eyes snapped open and she breathed in sharply.

_Oh My...God._

The images continued to flicker through her mind as she stood there, staring very hard at the opposite wall. She couldn't be angry at him. Even though he was a murderer, he was still her Jasper. He was a Vampire, it was his natural instinct...everyone made mistakes. But how come she had never realized how hard this 'diet' was for him? He never mentioned that he was struggling with it...he'd never said...

Hurriedly, Alice shoved the clothes back onto a random shelf. She had lost her appetite for fashion now, the clothes didn't matter anymore. Before a shop assistant could come and complain at her for ruining the display, Alice was gone, out of the door in less than a second.

She ran the whole way down the street, to the alleyway that she knew he would be in. The only thoughts in her mind were for Jasper...and the girl. She wasn't mad at Jasper...but her heart still went out to the victim's family. Alice's emotions were unusually 'human' for a vampire.

Sure enough, Jasper was there.

He was sat on the floor, his knees pulled up under his chin. And he was silent, not moving, not blinking...just staring dead ahead. Alice paused awkwardly at the entrance, watching him with eyes full of pain.

_This is all my fault.._she concluded, _If I hadn't begged to come shopping, or forced him into this diet...this never would have happened._

Slowly, she made her way to him, sniffing the air delicatley. It smelt very strongly of blood...very nice blood actually. She carefully sat down beside him, not touching him, just sitting next to him. He didn't react at all.

A few moments of silence ticked by, until Alice couldn't bare it anymore.

"Jasper?" she whispered. He didn't respond.

If Alice could have cried, she probably would have.

_I forced him into this, _she thought bitterly, _I never asked him what he wanted, I just assumed that he would want this diet too...but I never gave him any choice! And I never asked to help him, I never considered how hard this would be for him..._

"Jasper?" She tried again, poking his arm gently. She could tell that he was feeling the pain in her emotions. "Jazz...please.."

"Yes?" His voice was quiet, almost deadly. Alice gulped.

"Jazz...I-I'm so sorry."

"Don't," he said coldly, not what Alice was expecting. She stopped, watching him warily.

"...Jazz?"

"Just, don't. Don't tell me you're sorry." She vaugely heard him grind his teeth together.

"I...don't...understand."

He turned to face her then, his crimson eyes burning with frustration. "Alice," he almost growled, "unless you want to upset me futher, don't tell me you're sorry. Don't apologise. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I..."

"No!" he snapped, turning back to face the face, clenching his fists, "Alice, please! Just...don't." His voice broke on the last word. She hesitated again beside him, before placing a hand on his arm. He didn't shake it off, but he didn't react. It took a few moments for him to calm down enough to speak again.

"You saw what happened?" Even though he was calm, His voice was still hard. Alice nodded.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Just now...in the shop."

"W-what did you see?"

She nibbled her lip. "Well...you. And, um...you know. A...girl..." she trailed off, afraid of his reaction.

But, when he turned to face her again, the anger was gone from his eyes. Alice had never seen someone look so...broken, so regretful. It hurt to look at it. Fear, pain and grief shone in those eyes, staring into hers, and for the first time in a long while, Alice didn't have any words. Silently, she ran a hand through his honey hair, before pulling him closer into her. He clung onto her desperately, his body shaking with tearless sobs, the vampire equivalent for crying.

"I-I didn't mean to Alice...I just, t-the...the girl was so..." he murmured into her jacket. She nodded.

"I know you didn't. It's okay Jazz, I promise..."

"But...but it's not...I let you down." He pulled away, looking into her eyes again. "I'm so sorry Alice." He meant every word. And she knew it. Lightly, she kissed his cheek.

"Don't be Jazz, please. I'm sorry..."

He groaned. "Don't..."

"No," she said firmly, cutting across his protest. "I am sorry Jazz. I never thought about how hard this was for you..."

"That's because I never said..."

"But why?" she insisted, running her hand down his smooth marble face. His expression twisted slightly.

"I couldn't, Alice. You were so...amazing at it, I didn't want to let you down..."

"Let me down?! Jasper Whitlock, that's the last thing you could ever do!"

He smiled weakly at the expression on her face, she looked almost outraged that he would even think that. "You're not angry at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Alice...I just killed someone. The body is right over there."

She winced, ever so slightly. "Yes, and I don't want to see it..."

"Sorry."

"But Jazz," she took his face in her hands, "you're a vampire. And even though I think you're perfect, you still make mistakes. Everyone does! I probably will too, sometime soon. But, I'm not going to hate you for it. I just want you to talk to me about it! When you're struggling, tell me. I just want to help you..." she kissed him softly.

_Why does she have to be so amazing?!_ he thought to himself as he kissed her. _She makes it so hard to feel guilty._ He would never understand how he got to lucky, to have someone like Alice. So amazing, perfect, understanding...how did he do it?!

She looked up into his eyes with a curious expression. "You promise?"

"I promise."

"One more question."

Jasper nodded, pulling her onto his lap. "Ask away love."

"Why Jasper? Why do you stay with me and struggle?" her voice suddenly became very quiet, like she was afraid to hear his answer. "...Am I really worth it?"

He growled, softly in her ear. "Mary Alice Brandon, I forbit you to ever even consider asking me that again. I'm giving you my answer now, and it will never change." He spun her around, so he could look again into her beautiful face. "I love you Alice. And believe me, you're more than worth it."

-------------------------------------------------------

They left the town several hours later, forgetting what had happened there. Alice skipped happily beside Jasper until they were in the woods again, lost among the trees. They still had a long way to run to reach Canada and try and find out more about the Cullens...

--------------------------------------------------------

**Thankyou for reading! Yes, it's abit sappy :)  
But I thought it sounded cute, haha.**

ALSO - important. I've decided that this story will end when they reach the Cullens. I'm not sure when that is going to be, probably when I run out of ideas, which will be a while yet. But still, if you have any ideas for future fanfics, or chapters of Chasing Visions...message me with them. I might not use them, so don't be offended if I do..but it might be nice to get some ideas from people. Haha, I don't know why :)

Thanks x


	9. Scars and Surprises

**I'm so sorry for the wait! School has been keeping me really busy at the moment. It sucks.  
I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter...sorry if it was abit bad :(  
But, I actually worked pretty hard on this one.  
So, please leave me a review and let me know what you think! It's freee :)**

**Haha. Cliffhanger at the end, don't you worry ;)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ran for hours, away from the town, heading only in the opposite direction. Jasper didn't ask questions about where they were going, he just ran next to Alice like always. Always going wherever she went. Besides, it seemed like she knew what she was doing...

"Hey, Jazz?"

"Yes?"

It was hard to talk with wind rushing past them. They were going at quite a speed. Alice skidded to a halt, and Jasper stopped a few feet infront of her and stepped back to her side.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, watching her face closely as she tapped her temple, her eyes shut tight. She was concentrating on another vision.

"I can see us, we're in Canada. I think...I think it's about 3 days from now. But I can't be sure. Hey...do you have a blue shirt?"

"A blue shirt?" Jasper echoed blankly.

"Yes," Alice nodded, smiling, "You're wearing a blue shirt in my vision."

"I am?" He looked confused. He always wore a black shirt. Alice just laughed.

"Don't worry," she reassured him, patting his stomach fondly, "It looks great on you!"

They continued to run as night turned into day. When the sun was higher in the sky, the couple were forced to slow down into 'brisk' walk, as Alice called it. They talked endlessly, about random, unimportant things...including the mysterious 'blue shirt'. Finally, Alice had to stop...she was thirsty and running was harder when your throat was on fire. Jasper waited for her patiently on a wall between the fields they had been walking through, counting the seconds to pass the time until she came back. When she did, her mouth was rimmed with red.

He smirked, pulling her closer and wiping the blood away. "You're such a messy eater!" he accused, playfully. She laughed with him, linking their hands. Then, her faced turned serious.

"What?" Jasper asked. She hesitated.

"I was just wondering...no, never mind."

"No, what?" He pressed. She seemed abit reluctant.

Jasper frowned. "Why can't you tell me?"

Alice's perfect face creased into a little pout. "Well...you might react badly." she countered, looking past him.

"Can't you just look into the future and see my reaction?" He teased. Alice just sighed.

"Jazz, you know it doesn't work like that. I can't see your reaction until you decide how you're going to react, and you won't know how to react until I tell you what it is."

"...Pardon?"

She laughed slightly. "It's confusing," she explained, "But it doesn't matter anyway. It's not important."

Obviously, Jasper was too curious for his own good. He stopped her walking, pulling her back.

"Alice," he looked deep into her eyes, "Please? I'm not going to react badly, I promise. I just want to know what you're thinking."

She paused again, almost like she was testing him.

"You promise?" she clarified. He nodded.

"Promise."

"Well...I just wanted to know about your scars."

There was a long pause. Jasper made sure his face didn't give away his feelings. After all, he had just made a promise. Carefully, he took a deep breath.

"You want to know...about my...scars?"

She nodded, and then stopped hastily. "But it's okay if you don't want to talk about it..."

Jasper stiffly looked over her shoulder.

Alice sighed."I knew you would react badly...I'm sorry Jazz," she murmured. "I just, wanted to know. I won't ask again, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's just...it...well, I don't talk about it much," he muttered, still not looking into her face. He could picture her expression anyway, he could feel the confusion and regret emanating from her. And the curiousity. She really did just want to know. But, to Jasper, his scars were the worst subject to decide to talk about. He just...hated them. They reminded him of his past, the monster he had been before he had met Alice. How could he have stupidly believed that she hadn't even noticed them? A storm of thoughts rushed through his mind.

Beside him, Alice sighed. She tugged his hand slightly, walking forwards again. No one spoke for a while as they made their way down the deserted path. It was late afternoon now, the sky was slowly dimming and the birds were flying low above them. Alice loved the birds; she laughed quietly to herself as she watched them skimming low over the fields. Jasper just walked stiffly beside her, making her regret asking the question more than ever.

They stopped as the sun set, by a lake on the edges of a wood. It was beautiful. Alice pulled her hand free, skipping to the edge and running it in the water. She looked back over at Jasper, who was staring off into space.

"Jazz?"

He caught her eyes for a second. "Yes?"

"Don't you think it's beautiful here?"

"Hmm. Very."

Alice folded her arms. "Jasper, please? Just...forget earlier, okay? I told you I shouldn't have asked," she reminded him, trying to ease her guilt. She knew he could feel how bad she was feeling about this, and she was hoping he wasn't angry. Her face lit up when he gave her a weak smile.

"You should have," he said softly, hugging her. "You deserve to know."

Alice took her chance. "So...why don't you tell me?" she asked, unable to hide her burning curiosity.

Alice had always seen Jasper with the scars, even in her very first vision. She knew he had been a fighter, but she never really knew what he had actually _fought_. That had never been in a vision, because she didn't see the past. The scars that decorated Jasper fascinated her to no end...they were certainly striking. Endless silvery cresent-moon shaped marks, dotted over his arms and jawline, like a unique tattoos on his skin. As he hesitated, she ran her hand over them, making him shudder slightly.

"Alice..." he began, carefully taking her hands. She stopped him from speaking.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you talk about them?"

He sighed. "Because, Alice, I was a monster. You didn't know me back then...these scars are nothing to be proud of."

She made a little tutting noise. "Nothing to be proud of?" she mocked playfully, patting his cheek. "Jazz...they show who you are! It can't have been that bad."

He shook his head. "Trust me. It really was that bad."

For a moment, she paused. Jasper watched her thoughtfully. "Alice, how much do you already know about my past anyway?"

"Well...I know you were a fighter..."

Jasper sighed, looking down at the ground. If he was going to spend eternity with her, she would find out eventually. And, she had saved him...he might as well tell her the truth.

They sat by the river for hours, and only Jasper spoke. He told her his entire story, every newborn battle, every training technique...all of it. Throughout his narative, Alice listened closely, not missing a word and never taking her eyes away from his. She held her breath until he spoke the last word, and then let out a long sigh.

"...Wow Jazz."

He smiled weakly. "Yes...wow."

Suddenly, she jumped up, laughing. "Haha! Now I know where you got all those fancy fighting moves from!"

"Fancy fighting moves?!"

"Yes! With the werewolves, remember? You thrashed them to pieces, it was so awesome!" She giggled hysterically, dancing around and kicking out at mid-air, mimiking his moves. "KER-POW!"

Jasper raised his eyebrows, smiling in amusement. She was the funniest little Vampire he had ever met. He laughed loudly as she swung around with her foot, kicking out at a nearby tree.

"Alice..."

Suddenly, Alice froze, mid-kick. Jasper stopped too, watching her cautiously. Her eyes were closed tight again, her face screwed up in concentration. No one moved as the vision flickered through her mind.

When she relaxed, her expression was very different.

Jasper didn't relax. He continued to watch her unsurely as she looked at him. "Alice?"

Without a smile, she met his gaze. "Jasper, who is Maria?" Her voice was calm, emotionless.

There was an awkward pause.

_Oh God, Oh God...how does she know about Maria?! _Jasper gulped. He had told her his complete story...but he had left out Maria. The beautiful blonde Vampire who had changed him...who had given him his position and made him fight in all the ways he did. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to mention her when he told his story...the memories it conjured up were a little too confused. He had been pretending that those things had never happened.

But of course, they had. Maria was still real. And Jasper was now stood, awkwardly trying to think of words to answer Alice.

"Um...she's...um, why?" was all he could come up with.

Carefully keeping up a blank expression, Alice shrugged lightly. "Oh...it's just, she seems to remember you."

Jasper could tell he was in trouble. But, he didn't understand.

"She...huh?" Confused was an understatement.

Alice looked away. "She remembers you."

"Alice, what are you talking about?" he replied, calmly as he could. Clearly, calm wasn't going to work, his voice was going all squeaky and he could feel the panic rise inside of him, along with feelings of betrayal washing from Alice, mixed with tinges of her own curiousity and confusion. Her eyes and expression, however, remained emotionless.

"She's behind you Jasper," she muttered, in a hard voice, "and she wants to talk."

Jasper didn't want to turn around.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if the cliffhanger isn't too great. But, Maria needed to come in somewhere ;)  
So...is Alice mad at Jasper? He didn't tell her about Maria...bad Jazz!  
Review?**

Thanks guys x  
Chapter 10 will be up as soon as I can write it, I promise. 


	10. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Thanks for the reviews. Please, keep reviewing guys! It only takes a few seconds ;)**

So...here is Chapter Ten, as promised. Hope you like it :)  
I'm not sure if Maria is anything like this at all...but this was just how I imagined her, haha.  
And yes, another cliffhanger at the end.  
Sorry, haha.

Anyway, ENJOY :)

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hello Jasper."

Her voice was exactly like he remembered it; the words spilled from her mouth like liquid. She walked with a grace and dignity that compared to no one as she stepped out from her hiding place in the trees behind them, never taking her eyes away from Jasper.

Her clothes were simple, but effective. She was dressed all in white, tight white trousers and a t-shirt to match. Her skin was paler than Alice's, and she was much taller. In fact, she was the same height as Jasper himself. Her blonde hair was literally the colour of gold, tumbling over her shoulders and falling down her back.

Obviously, she was quite a sight to behold. Any other man, or Vampire for that matter, would have been drawn to her instantly. And, although he hated to admit it, Jasper would have been too...if not for Alice. But Alice was still stood behind him, and in Jasper's opinion, she was the only one.

He winced as powerful rays of jealousy hit him from both sides.

The one main difference between Maria and Alice could easily be seen in their eyes. Alice's eyes were wide, innocent and beautiful. Maria's eyes were wild. Everything about her was powerful, commanding and wild.

She finally reached the couple, and stopped just a few feet infront of them, waiting for someone to talk. Jasper was still frozen, staring at her with complete shock. He hadn't seen her in so long...he thought he had left her behind now. And yet, here she was. It brought back an uncomfortable wave of memories, things that Jasper had spent so long trying to push out of his mind and forget. But seeing Maria stood there infront of him brought it all back to him. He shuddered slightly.

"M-Maria?" He clarified, still trying to convince himself that she was actually stood right there infront of him. A tiny part of him was hoping that this would just be a freaky mistake...but he knew it wasn't. He knew it was her really, he couldn't escape that.

She laughed. It was a loud, singing sound that seemed to ring in Jasper's ears long after she had stopped laughing.

"Long time no see." Her smile was wicked, and her eyes gleamed. He gulped.

"Um...hmmm...yes, well, I...um..." he stuttered, struggling to think of something to say. She just laughed again, obviously amused at his shock and lack of words.

"You look good." she said smoothly. Again, Jasper winced as a painful wave of jealousy hit him from Alice. He didn't dare to turn and look at her.

"Um...thanks?" he muttered, awkwardly. _What the hell was she doing here?!_

Throwing her hair over her shoulder, she held out a hand to shake. With no other alternative, Jasper shook it. Her touch was cold, even for a Vampire. It was...uncomfortable, to say the least. A third wave of jealousy washed over him from Alice, until he couldn't stand it anymore. His eyes flickered to her. She was staring at Maria, looking a little shocked and certainly very confused.

To Jasper's surprise, Maria's eyes followed his gaze to Alice. She raised her eyebrows as she looked her over, but continued to smile brightly.

"So...who is this?"

Jasper shuffled his feet slightly, moving back to stand by Alice's side. He laced his arm around her. "This is Alice. She's my, um...I...I love her." He wasn't sure what to call her. They weren't married...and saying that they were soulmates would seem a little strange.

Alice lit up slightly beside him, bathing him in happiness and pride. Jasper turned back to Maria; her expression immediately had turned sour. She sniffed Alice as though she was something disgusting and although Alice didn't see that, Jasper did. But Alice, always polite, held out a hand.

"I'm Alice."

Maria hesitated slightly, then, she awkwardly shook Alice's hand.

"Maria." she replied, coldly. Alice nodded, drawing back behind Jasper slightly. He kept one arm protectively around her. And Maria noticed that too. She drew away from them slightly, watching Jasper's every expression with teasing eyes, her voice suddenly so friendly and playful again.

"My, my, my...you certainly have _changed_, Mr Whitlock!" she muttered, fiddling with a lock of her hair. Jasper flinched.

"Changed?"

"Hmm. Very much so."

"How so?" He was curious to know. In his mind, Jasper had never been happier with himself as he was right now...his life with Alice was perfect. But what would Maria think? He watched while she thought.

"Well...you've certainly lost your charm," she teased, laughing again. "You used to be so..._wild._"

Before Jasper could think of a comeback, Alice piped up unexpectedly beside him.

"Well...I don't think he's lost any charm," she said quietly, "He's always been charming."

Maria stiffened slightly. Her teasing glare turned frosty as she stared Alice out. "He was very different when he was with _me_," she insisted, carefully keeping her voice soft. "He was wild, a real fighter..."

Jasper cleared his throat slightly, desperatley trying to end that line of conversation. "Yes...well...why are you here Maria?"

But, unfortunately for Jasper, neither of the females were listening to him today.

"When he was with _you_?" Alice clarified. Maria nodded smugly. She pranced around, just making Jasper even more uncomfortable.

"Ooh yes, Jasper was so...different," she sighed dramatically, catching his eye, "And of course, we were inseperable," she added. Alice went tense under Jasper's arm and he inwardly cursed.

_Where is the off-button on this bloody woman?!_ he thought, panicing now. Alice stepped out from beside him.

"Well, we're pretty inseperable too," she stated, folding her arms. "We go everywhere together, tell each other everything."

"Oh...so, has he mentioned me?"

Jasper gulped. A wave of betreyal washed over from Alice. _Crap_.

But, Alice was smirking. "Well, he doesn't talk about his past much," she replied, running a hand up Jasper's arm. "It brings back bad memories for him, doesn't it Jazz?"

There was a very awkward pause. Maria glared at him with a hardened expression.

"_Does_ it?" she hissed. He looked away.

"Um...well...I just prefer..."

"You prefer trailing around with this little _child_?!" Maria suddenly exploded. It was shocking. The rage in her eyes made both Alice and Jasper shrink bad slightly. Jasper quickly calmed Alice, wishing for the thousanth time that his gift worked on himself.

"Maria," he growled softly. Anger had sparked inside of him, no one called Alice a 'child'...

"Don't you 'Maria' me!" she hissed. "You don't belong here '_Jazzy_'" she mocked, throwing back her head. "You belong back with ME, back where you came from! Not following pixies!"

"She's NOT a pixie!" he roared, crouching down. "And what on earth makes you think I would want to go back to that life, killing innocent people, taking lives! I'll fight you Maria, and you know I will...so I suggest you back off."

He waited until the beautiful blonde vampire had calmed down before relaxing his defensive position. Alice still stood slightly further back, glowering with anger.

When Maria turned back to face the couple, they were ready to defend. But, she wasn't angry. Her whole mood had changed, again.

"Jasper...let me talk to you about this." She almost pleaded.

He shook his head.

"Jasper...please. For old times sake. Please."

_For old times sake._ The classic line. He sighed, looking at her reluctantly. Would it really hurt?

"Wait there."

Pulling Alice aside, he took her under his arm, away from Maria so she wouldn't hear the conversation.

"Alice...I'll talk with her tonight."

"What?" she hissed, her eyes burning with betreyal. "Jasper, you can't! She'll convince you to go back...she might hurt you."

"She won't. Alice, I have to talk to her." He sighed, playing with her messy hair. "For old times sake."

"Old times sake?" Alice repeated, bitterly. Of course. The 'old times'. The time when she hadn't been in Jasper's life. The time when Maria had been Jasper's, and Jasper had been Maria's. They had been the '_inseperable'_ ones. Alice hadn't been there.

"Alice...it will be okay. She'll be gone by morning, I promise you." Jasper reassured her quickly.

"You promise?" she murmured, quietly. Jasper nodded.

"Of course. I don't want her here either...she reminds me of so much..."

Silently, the little pixie vampire nodded. She hid her feelings, determined not to give herself away so easily.

"Fine. I'll go hunt," she said firmly. Jasper nodded.

He had no idea how much Alice's heart ached as she saw him walk away from her. It burned right through her, to the point where it actually caused physical pain. Wincing and taking a long breath, she forced herself to turn away, to go and hunt to take her mind off of all this.

Maria was perfect. She was beautiful, so much more beautiful than Alice was. She was clever, cunning, wild, adventurous...she had such a perfect existence. She lived on instinct, fought amazing brave battles...it all seemed so...so..._glamorous_. So appealing.

_Old times sake,_ Alice muttered to herself as she brought down her third deer with a loud thud, drinking it dry in seconds. She wasn't thirsty anymore, but she needed something to take her anger out on.

In her mind, she could imagine them. Perfect Maria and Jasper. Hand it hand, fighting together, so flawless. Jasper didn't have to pretend with Maria, she didn't make him eat animals and run all over the country. She let him be _free_.

_Alice, stop! Urgh..I'm so jealous! _She was screaming inside her head. She knew she was just being jealous and stupid...but it still hurt. She hurriedly reminded herself for the millionth time that Jasper had insisited he was okay with the whole 'eating animals and chasing visions' thing.

But...was he really?

Alice stopped, taking several deep breaths. _I'm being stupid_, she told herself repeatedly, _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Maria will be gone by morning. Jasper will still be here...it will just be him and me. She won't win him back again, she won't._

With a heavy heart, Alice found herself back where she started. She could see them, sat in the grass, talking closely. And she had no idea what they were saying.

And, even though she didn't like listening in on private conversations...she had to know. She just had to. She had to know what they were saying.

With a deep breath, Alice sank down into a crouch. She inched closer, shuffling along in the grass and being as silent as Vampire-ly possible, edging forward towards them, until she was crouched in the grass, just metres away from where they sat. She could see them clearly.

Jasper was sat, thinking hard with a mixed expression. Opposite him, Maria was looking like a little lost child...begging for sympathy and attention, fiddling with another long lock of perfect blonde hair and batting those long eyelashes.

Closing her eyes, Alice listened in. She could hear every word.

Jasper let out a long sigh.

"Alice won't like it."

"Jasper...please? For me?" Maria begged softly.

He sighed, again. "Only a few days."

"That's all I'm asking for." She sounded happy.

"Fine. You can stay with us...but just a few days." He didn't sound so happy. Relucant maybe, not happy.

"And you'll consider coming back...right?"

"Maria...I left for a reason..."

"But it will be different Jasper!" she squealed, "It's changed now. You can be free...you wouldn't have to deny who you are...you can hunt like a vampire should, instead of pretending that you actually like eating those animals, urgh." She shuddered.

"I do like that! I don't want to kill humans, Maria."

"Just tell me you'll consider."

"I can't...Alice..."

"She's the only thing that's stopping you Jasper. Just leave her! Be a real Vampire again, like you were before!"

Alice's eyes snapped open.

The same words replayed themselves in her mind.

_She's the only thing that's stopping you Jasper._

And then, confused, hurt and betrayed, she turned and ran in the other direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just want to point out...I don't know if Maria and Jasper were ever a couple, but in this story, they were :)**

Hope this chapter was okay anyway :/  
Review please :)

Thankyou!  
Chapter 11 will be up as soon as I can write it :)


End file.
